1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multifunction air-tool, and more particularly to a combined convertible blow and airless spray gun., which can be combined into multiple mechanisms for suiting to different purpose in application and improving good""s market competence.
2. Description of Prior Art
In accordance with the conventional air blowgun 10 with a 4-inche standard length blowpipe, as shown in FIG. 1, it just only has a single functionxe2x80x94blowing dust. But if meeting to a narrow or small space of the working site, the operator is unable to stretch the hand to reach the working area, so a different sized blowgun 20 with a longer blowpipe has to be need, as shown in FIG. 2. But in the industrial application, long and short blowguns are needed simultaneously for alternating use frequently. So said blowguns just only have a single functionxe2x80x94blowing dust without any change in application, and the length of said blowpipe can not be changed, but simultaneous carrying both of them for meeting to the necessary of applying on various working sites will increase the cost.
In the other hand, the conventional dual spray gun for painting and cleaning is also designed with a single professional function. Although by taking the advantage of compressed air, as same as said blowguns, to generate sucking force in the sucking cable for sucking up the paint or cleaner and spraying out the mixed atomized paint or cleaner on the work piece, but they can not be manufactured in compatible structure for sharing a single set, so that the users have to buy them respectively.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide a multifinction blow and airless spray gun, which integrate a kit of compatible long and short blowpipes and combined painting and cleaning functions into one set facilitating carryover and operation.